Tarnish
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: "Lust is a very straightforward feeling, my dear Abbe. And I doubt one such as yourself, even being a man of God, has yet to experience it's seductive call."


"Yes, but I'm not some beautiful young prospect, ripe for corruption." Abbe du Coulmier sighed, sipping his wine and watching it swirl around within its glass, awaiting Marquis reply.

"Don't be so sure..." Marquis smirked, eyeing the priest from where he sat, surveying the other man with a hungry look before he set his wine down and stood.

Abbe chuckled, taking another sip of the aged drink, blinking when he noticed the Marquis standing and approaching him, a certain look within in his eyes that made him feel vulnerable and unnerved.

"What is it?" Abbe asked, his fingers tightening around the glass ever so slightly as Marquis stopped before him, a feeling of dread washing over him.

Marquis shrugged, his eyes mischievous and cunning as he reached forward, loosening Abbe's fingers from the glass of wine, taking it and setting it on his writing desk where he had put his own glass. "Oh, I'm sure it's not much, though to you it most defiantly would be."

Abbe frowned his head cocking sideways, not understanding Marquis. "I don't understand."

"Lust is a very straightforward feeling, my dear Abbe. And I doubt one such as yourself, even being a man of God, has yet to experience it's seductive call." Marquis said cryptically, huskily as he grasped one of Abbe's wrists in a harsh grip, pulling the other man up from where he sat. Abbe gasped, uttering a cry of shock and slight pain, due to his wrist, as he was yanked up. He scowled, giving Marquis a hard look at which the Marquis merely smiled at.

"Such a defiant expression on your face Abbe," Marquis practically whispered, his tongue darting out to lick his own lips, "it suits you quite well."

Abbe shook his head, still frowning as he tried to free his captured wrist. "Enough Marquis," he said, "unhand me now or else."

Marquis laughed, the sound echoing within his room. "Or else what darling? Will God come fourth from the Heavens and smite me where I stand for what I intend to do? Such nonsense, you should get out more Abbe, maybe read some of my prose, put away that bullshit book that you live your life by!" Marquis smirked, his free hand winding around Abbe's waist, groping the priest's backside and pulling him close, so close their lips almost touched.

"Marquis," Abbe said, his voice thin with discomfort, "please, let me go."

"And why would I do that Abbe? So that you can scurry away and inform Dr. Royer-Collard of my newest symptom? I think not young man. I will give you your freedom when I'm through with you."

And with that Marquis pushed forward, pinning Abbe against the wall of his prison and attacking the priests lips, hungrily lapping at virgin skin without any such thoughts of remorse or restraint. Abbe struggled but Marquis found it was easy to control and subdue the younger man by placing a knee between the others legs, pressing dangerously close to Abbe's manhood, warning the priest to keep still or face painful consequences.

"I know you want it Abbe," Marquis said after parting from Abbe's mouth, "I can tell you have want spawning deep within your loins and an unquenchable need. Tell me, how many times have you stroked yourself to thoughts of a certain chamber maid?"

"I've done no such thing Marquis!" Abbe hissed, his beautiful features bunched up in a angry scowl, his lips and cheeks pink from the kiss; his first. "You and I both know very well those type of thoughts are forbidden and that I would rather purge myself of them using flame than commit such an act!"

"Oh please Abbe," Marquis growled, his eyes rolling as he stirred Abbe around using much force to press the priest against the wall face first, "it's just a bit of harmless sex."

Abbe started to struggle again, thrashing despite Marquis having his one arm pinned behind his back. "Marquis don't do this." He murmured breathlessly as he was again subdued by the pornographic writer.

"Mm, I will do as I please Abbe." Marquis stated, his free hand reaching around to Abbe's chest, unclasping the little clasps that held the priests black robe shut. The said article of clothing soon fell open and Marquis took little time yanking it off, revealing a white collared shirt. He was quick to remove the shirt as well, his fingers now working on the Abbe's pants, pulling them open and pushing them down along with his breeches. Marquis didn't miss Abbe shudder when he was rendered completely nude and smiled, leaning forward to nibble Abbe's right ear, his hand sliding between Abbe's legs, rubbing the priests dormant manhood, causing Abbe to become aroused for what Marquis assumed was his first time.

He fisted Abbe's obvious erection as he managed to pull his cock out of his own breeches, already hard and ready to go. "See Abbe, it's not so bad is it?" Marquis asked, savouring Abbe's soft moans, his fingers continuing to twirl around the others cock, the tip already slick with pre-cum.

"Please," Abbe begged and Marquis chuckled, "stop, this isn't right.."

"What's wrong, dumpling?" He asked, taunting and teasing Abbe. "Is it that I'm touching you, a man? Or is it that you feel good? God seems to deny you both those pleasures which is quite unfair. Poor, poor Abbe, been living for twenty-three years and has never had a good hard fuck. But it's alright, I promise to fulfil your hidden desires love."

"No, Marquis, you can't, we can't... Stop-ah..." Marquis shook his head, continuing to stroke Abbe, bring him closer and closer to climax, wanting to hear and see Abbe when he finally did come. To Marquis surprise though instead of hearing the wanton moaning he was expecting he heard quiet sobs, Abbe sniffling as he cried, the priests hands searching for something, Marquis guessed he was feeling for the crucifix rosary that hung off his black robes.

Reaching around he grasped Abbe's one hand, twining their fingers together. "You won't find it Abbe, not this time, no backing out like a coward or praying to God for forgiveness. That can wait till later."

At his words Abbe bowed his head against the wall, staring down at his feet, unintentionally catching a glimpse of the Marquis hand wrapped around his manhood, with each stroke causing unfamiliar and sickening shocks of pleasure to disperse over his body.

He was a man of God, yes, he knew he was but what was he to do when he couldn't escape Marquis, would he still be marked by what was happening to him? Abbe didn't know, he only silently prayed that it wouldn't. A particular hard jerk from Marquis hand made him gasp, grunting as the writers fingers squeezed just a little tighter, making him see white stars. Then to his shock he felt something warm and slick pressed to his backside. It took a second for him to realize that Marquis was preparing for what would be a quick penetration. Abbe panicked, using all the strength within him to push against the wall and into Marquis, trying to throw him off balance. It worked and before Marquis could react Abbe had darted off towards the iron door.

Marquis scowled, jumping up and racing off after Abbe, he caught the priest just as he had been opening the door, about to yell for help. Grabbing Abbe's wrist he yanked him back, clamping a hand over the black haired mans mouth, successfully shutting him up and kicking the door shut.

His actions were once again swift but this time Marquis was more to the point as he pushed Abbe down on his lounging couch-like-furnature. Frowning Marquis ripped a strip of fabric off his white outfit and tied it around Abbe's mouth, gagging him. He wouldn't have the whole place in a uproar if they heard Abbe screaming.

His next actions were quick like before and to Abbe's horror painful. Marquis grabbed Abbe's ankles, pulling his legs apart and proceeded to nestle himself between the sobbing priests legs, taking literally no longer than fifteen seconds to thrust himself deep within Abbe.

Abbe's back arched as Marquis dove deep, the pain causing him to wail through the material gag, his eyes watered and tears spilled down his cheeks. Marquis watched in fascination, Abbe was so handsome and even more beautiful when he cried, those soft blue-green eyes bright and pained, the perfect image of despair.

"My dear Abbe," Marquis murmured, panting some as he pounded into the other, his one hand holding Abbe in place while the other traced across Abbe's cheeks, becoming wet from tears, "don't cry, embrace the pain, enjoy its subtle pleasures."

Abbe groaned in response, legs wrapping around Marquis hips with the writers help. Marquis smiled, leaning down to bite Abbe's neck, marking the creamy untouched skin with a dark hickey; the Abbe was his and his alone. Abbe gasped, whimpering at Marquis teeth against his neck and sighed relieved when the other man pulled back, kissing the mark he had left with an almost out of character tenderness.

That rare tenderness was lost seconds later as Marquis grasped his hips in a bruising grip and pumped into him hard, letting out a savage and animalistic growl as Abbe twitched beneath him, screaming from behind the gag as Marquis came. Seemingly scalding hot liquid scorching his insides, the product of being taken by force.

Marquis was not surprised to hear Abbe scream and when he pulled out he watched the violated priest go limp, legs falling off his hips like a rag-doll, eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling, chest heaving and arms laying lifeless at his sides.

Marquis returned his manhood to the confines of his breeches and fanned himself a second before gathering Abbe's clothes, some of the clasps on the robe torn off.

"Get dressed darling, Madeleine will be doing her rounds. You wouldn't want her to find you in here, ravished and naked."

"I haven't been ravished Marquis," Abbe replied his voice faint as the gag was removed.

"No," Marquis said, nodding in thought as he pulled Abbe into a sitting position to re-dress him, ignoring the hiss of pain the priest uttered or the disgust in his face, "I think the appropriate word would be raped."

Abbe didn't utter another word to Marquis' conclusion on the proper word for his current condition, instead he lifted trembling arms so that the man could re-dress him in his white shirt and black robes before pulling on his breeches and pants.

Once clothed Abbe tried to stand, the Marquis watching in amusement as the priest stayed firmly seated, unable to get up.

To Abbe's horror Marquis strode over and leaned down, titling his head up so that he could press a quick kiss to his lips, the action made Abbe frown and Marquis smile deviously. Marquis then took Abbe's hands and pulled him up, supporting him a second as he swayed dangerously to one side before setting him off towards the iron door.

"Now run along Abbe, be sure to tell Dr. Royer-Collard a full account of what took place here, I'm sure he'll want to know all the deliciously juicy details of your deflowering." Marquis laughed and watched with giddy delight as Abbe disappeared from the room, the iron door closing behind him.

Now left in solitude the Marquis de Sade felt a glorious plot for a story being born in his head. He spun around wildly and pulled out a fresh quill, ink and a piece of parchment. He smiled, pursing his lips as he scribbled out the first lines.

_To my beloved readers, the story you are about to embark on contains a plot so gruesome and unlawful that even God and Heaven above should take notice. It begins with a young priest, Abbe du Coulmier who, as a man of God, upholds eternal chastity. Lust-filled and deviously innocent he secretly yearns for the touch of another, a touch that goes beyond friendly gesture, one that will ignite the burning embers of arousal within his loins and grant him the forbidden release he desires, a release that even his God cannot possibly give him... _


End file.
